Miss Charlotte Rose Grey
by 19TeamEdward01
Summary: My heart melted into a puddle of tears at the sound of her pained voice. "Yes, Love?" She held out her hand, her smile huge. "You're going to be a dad." Her eyes never met mine, and for the second time in my adult life my eyes got teary at the truth in her words. I'm going to be a dad.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! This is new for me. My first ever fifty shades. I love the movies, the books, even Grey, her fourth book told in his point of view which inspired me to write this. I hope you like! Please review! As always I have to disclaimer that most of these characters belong to lovely E. L. James. Definitely not me haha._

 _Hope you enjoy! Mwah!_

Chapter 1: 3:40 A.M.

 **CPOV**

Disarmingly I am shocked awake by a pair of all too familiar silk hands across my chest.

 _Ana._

When my eyes peer slowly open I can see the look of pain across her reddened face as a tear, strained against her soft cheeks, drips down and onto me.

Immediately I am up, staring at her in emergency. "Baby what's wrong?"

She continues sobbing. "Water. Broke. Christian." Her face scrunched up as a loud grunt leaves her lips.

 _Shit._

I grab my phone off my nightstand, never once taking a hand off from her face. Taylor. "Her water broke. Prepare the R8. Yes. Mhm. Thank you."

I hang up quickly. Luckily enough for us we have everything prepared. Four bags to go. One filled with my clothes, one with hers, the other with the babies, and the fourth with her favorite chocolates and pillows and blankets.

"Christian." She scrunches her face up again, in pure pain.

Blood is rushing through my veins. "Let's get you up baby."

I cautiously head to her side of the bed and help her up with my hand, one on hers and the other around her backside, holding her in place.

"How long have you been up?" I check the time _3:43 am._

Tears trickle down her red cheeks. "I think since 3ish... I really don't know. I woke up to go to the bathroom and when I got done I tried climbing in bed and then it just broke. I'm sorry."

I laugh. "Why? Why are you sorry? Gail will clean it up baby. Or me if I come back here."

She gasps loudly. "Don't leave me!"

I am thrown back. "I meant as in later this week, tomorrow if the doctor lets us leave. I figured my shy Ana wouldn't want Gail cleaning that up."

She sighs and leans into my chest. "You're right."

Kissing her forehead, I help her put on some cropped white and grey leggings we picked up specifically for this day from Victoria secret. I help her into her favorite bra; a green sports bra which she had come to love, and help her into her favorite pair of fuzzy socks I gave her months ago, along with a black tank top and a thin sweater. She looks comfortable and innocent, but at the same time in pain and discomfort. _My poor wife._

Three knocks on our bedroom door shake me out of it. "Mrs. Grey?"

I respond. "Yes Taylor. Is the R8 ready?"

"Yes sir. May I come in and help?"

 _What would we do without him?_

Anastasia answers this time. "That would be lovely."

Taylor slowly paces into our room and looks at us in joy. "I'm not one for bringing my opinion in but may I say a few words?" Both her and I smile and nod. "I've watched you two from day one, and the love between you two is undeniable. This child will be the luckiest baby in the world and I can't wait to help out."

We both grin huge, ear to ear. "Thank you Taylo- OUCH!" Ana doubled over as the contractions start kicking in harder.

His eyes widened. "Okay what do you need me to get?"

I point over to her side of the bed. "The blue backpack is mine, the pink one is hers, and the other two are the babies and other things. We need it all."

He nods quickly and picks them up swiftly before helping us out of our room and into the elevator.

Once we reach the garage I quickly set her down in the passenger seat, locking her in place, and making sure she is as comfortable as ever.

Taylor quickly hands me her bag and the bag full of snacks, pillows, and blankets, and throws mine and the babies bag in his car.

When I close the door she is clenching onto the seat, breathing heavily, scaring the _shit_ out of me to be honest.

Attempting to calm her down I smile at her. "What music do you want?"

She breathes loudly. "Red room."

 _Huh?_

"Huh?"

She laughs a little, a lovely sound to hear in such a moment. "Red room play list. The lovey one."

I am completely thrown back. "Why?"

Ana smiles a little. "I was going through my sex log on my phone, and by simple math I have figured out the weekend she was made. And that weekend was a lovely weekend spent in your arms making love in the play room."

"God I love you." I lean over the console and kiss her sweaty forehead. "Lets go meet our baby girl."

She smiles innocently and leans against the cold window. I nod at Taylor next to our car and off we go speeding down I-5.

The playlist is humming through the car and I can catch her smiling, in what only I can guess is memories from that wonderful weekend.

It was _truly_ a wonderful weekend. I woke her up with breakfast in bed, massaged her all over, and before you knew it we were spending hours in the red room. Not anything _kinky_ though. I was just showing her toys and letting her tell me what to throw out.

Very quickly it came down to two large boxes full of things neither her nor I wanted to see again. I didn't mind, at all. It was a huge relief letting her tell me what she wanted gone.

One box was full of ropes and cuffs and butt plugs. The other was full of pure pain devices, and things I used on other submissive that I completely forgot about.

We then re- decorated the red room. We changed the sheets into a softer red, we moved the couch, and then organized the drawers by what she called 'now to later.'

The top drawers were things she already knew how to use, the bottom were harsher. As in her 'butt drawer' and the dildo drawer that _somehow_ she was still too shy to look at.

Once everything was done to her wants we fell into the soft red bed, tickling each-other and laughing carefree until one thing led into another and our clothes were off.

I really hope she was right and that, that wonderful night was the night our baby girl was conceived.

My phone rang, disturbing the music. "Hello?" I answered in annoyance. _Who the hell would call me at 4 am?_

"Christian." Grace's voice shocked the hell out of me.

I looked over at Ana in shock.

"Yes mother?"

She squeled on the phone. "Ana texted me. What time should I be at the hospital? Is she okay? Is the baby okay? Where are you? Do you want me to stop and pick up some coffee or tea?"

I could see Ana nodding from the corner of my eye. "Er... I'm almost to the hospital. Ana would like some Twining's english breakfast tea. Pick me up whatever coffee you get yourself. Come whenever you can."

She squealed again on the phone. "Okay. Love you. Grandmas on the way!"

Ana and I both laughed in joy.

"Okay one family member down. Who next?"

She sighed and bit her lip. "My mom. Tell her to tell dad. And thennnn... you can take care of the rest."

I chucked and shook my head. "Will do."

Of course her mom was as excited as mine, she kept calling her self grandma over and over again. She agreed to call Ray and to fly down as soon as possible.

By the time the convention was over Ana was having another contraction, squeezing into my arm harder than ever.

I sped up faster.

"Anastasia Grey." I looked at the nurse in panic. _Why was I so nervous?_

The slow receptionist yawned. "Okay dear. I'll have her wheeled back."

She handed me a huge packet of questions to fill out as some male nurses helped Ana sit down in the wheel chair.

I am an anxious mess.

At first the thought of having a child not only pissed me off, stressed me beyond all limits, but it terrified me.

But then everything started falling into place. By the time Ana and I painted the nursery, a beautiful rose gold and mint color, I became excited.

Not only excited to share this experience with someone I love and care for so deeply, but excited to give a child a life, a better life than her and I were given at least.

I could hear Ana's breathing, and it stung my heart into a million pieces.

"Okay," the lovely elder nurse cooed, "breathe with me. In. Out. In. Out." She continued strolling her down the hall.

I had both of her Nike sting backpacks over my shoulder, both my hands clenched tightly in fear for what my poor Anastasia must be feeling.

We were guided to the delivery side of the hospital which was quiet and smelt of coffee. She was placed in room 3, which to my lovely surprise was a room decorated with red roses. Red rose paintings, red sparky tile under us, and red throw pillows over the red chairs and red couch; a sign that our baby was indeed conceived in our red room.

They laid her back in the bed and took her vitals.

"I'm going to ring up Dr. Emmett. That's the doctor you asked for, correct Mr. Grey?" A new, younger, blonde nurse smiled.

Instantly pissed off at her wondering eyes all over me I replied with a cold yes and hissed at her.

 _Why do woman still ogle me? Clearly I have a wife and clearly I'm having a child with her, which CLEARLY means I love her!_

Anastasia's blue eyes locked in with mine as the nurse left.

"Christian?"

My heart melted into a puddle of tears at the sound of her pained voice. "Yes, Love?"

She held out her hand, her smile huge. "You're going to be a dad." Her eyes never leftmine, and for the second time in my adult life my eyes got teary at the truth in her words.

 _I'm going to be a dad._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey lovelies! Thanks for all the support. Here's chapter two, most characters are still the wonderful E. L. James! Read it, review it, and love it!_

 _Xoxo_

 _-H_

Chapter Two: 6:20 A.M.

" _So what did happen between you and Elena that night?" Ana looked up at me from her hospital bed, eyes wide with wonder._

 _Ah, yes. Our last conversation… our last argument._

" _I've been thinking about it... and it's nothing you think."_

" _Tell me then." She sounded hurt and curious, desire to know the truth._

 _I sighed and sat down on her bed next to her. "I left and went down to the TearDrop Lounge. I started drinking and then suddenly she showed up. I never once invited her, she just appeared. We greeted each other and she sat down next to me. She asked about you and I told her you were pregnant. After that she touched my hand. I winced and left. And I can promise you thats all that happened."_

 _Ana's face lit up. "Promise?"_

 _I leaned in and pressed my lips to her warm forehead. "Cross my heart. I never intended to see her, it was merely a coincidence. I don't know why she texted me afterwards. But I don't plan on seeing her again."_

 _She shifted. "No, she's your friend… I can't keep you away from her."_

 _My laugh startled her. "Friend? She's the one who taught me everything fucked up. The only decent thing she ever did for me was lead me to you. But thats it. Fuck her." I gritted my teeth. "I almost lost you because of her. That fucking demonic bitch."_

 _This time Ana was the one to laugh._

" _What?"_

" _Please keep calling her bad names, it pleases me."_

 _I laughed back, "I love you."_

 _She smirked and put her head under mine. "As I love you."_

"Mr. Grey… Mr. Grey…"

 _Huh? Ah, shit I fell asleep._

Ana's new nurse, Amber, a small shy young girl woke me up. "Sorry to bother you Mr. Grey. I just need a few things from you."

I glanced over at my sleeping wife. She hasn't slept good in months.

When we exited the room I combed my hair with my fingers. "What do you need?"

She smiled warmly and handed me a clip bored. "Just the basics; baby name, family history, and contacts."

I took the clipboard, yawning huge. I checked my phone.

 _Damn it. The family._

I had at _least_ thirty texts. Jesus, can people give us some room?

As I walked back in and sat down quietly in a chair next to Ana, I stared replying to the texts, in order from most important.

First came Grace who informed me she was checking in at the front desk, then Ray saying his plane is booked, then Kate who was freaking the hell out about what to buy the baby. The other texts could wait later, including all seven of Mia's texts.

The packet was easy to fly through, just basic family history questions that I handed to Taylor when I was done.

He nodded and took it over to the desk. And when he returned to his seat by the door Ana shifted in her sleep.

Her face squinched up. Another contraction.

Grace stumbled in the room, carrying two large coffees, Ana's tea, and a blueberry muffin. She looked over at Ana and sat down next to me. Her face was one huge smile.

 _Have I ever seen her this happy before?_

 _Nope._

"Ana dear…" she cooed and smiled wider. "How does some tea and a muffin sound?"

Ana blinked and sat up. "Sounds great." I watched her wondering eyes and she scanned the room, now bright with the sunrise. She examined herself; her IV, her blood pressure, the beeping monitor, her light pink and white gown.

"Thank you." She took the warm cup happily from Grace and started sipping on the tea. She retuned her attention to me. "What did my parents say?"

I grinned ear to ear. "Ray's flight is leaving in a few moments, and your mother is packing."

Anastasia frowned slightly. "Where will they stay?"

"Shh, don't worry about that now. Just eat before you wont be allowed to anymore."

I made a mental note to book them hotel rooms.

She sighed and picked at the muffin, gazing at the red tile. "What time is it?"

I threw a look at Taylor who was busy doing _something_ on his phone.

"Um 6:31, sir."

Ana sighed. "So how long have I been here? And why hasn't my cervix been checked yet?"

I chuckled slightly. "The doctor said he'd check up on you at 6:30, he must just be running late."

 _Crap where is he?_

I threw Taylor another look, and without question he stepped out in search of Dr. Emmett.

 _I really owe him a raise._

He took it to himself to guard Ana through all of this. He was happy to follow us to the hospital, happy to stand by the hospital door and make sure no one harmed any of us, and happy to help us back home whenever they released us.

Taylor came back moments later, Dr. Emmett behind him. "Good morning Anastasia." He smiled warmly at my wife and stepped closer to her bed. Grace politely stepped out of the room next to Taylor.

Dr. Emmett was 43, 6'2, muscular, married with five kids, a coffee brown complexion, and happened to be one of the top doctors requested for delivery. I had to bribe him a pretty good amount to get him on such short notice. Ana said it didn't matter who delivered our baby, but I made sure it was one of the bests.

He shook her hand. "Well how are you feeling?"

She sat her tea down. "Exhausted for the most part, but ready to get her out of me."

He laughed. "Well let's check your cervix."

Ana shot me a shy smile and lifted her legs up, bending them. Emmett grabbed a pair of gloves and slipped them on before pulling her blanket out of the way.

A pang of jealousy vibrated through out me as he looked at _my_ Anastasia _there._

I glared over at him, watching him squeeze lube on his palm.

Ana was bright red, never breaking her eyes from me. It was sort of funny, but I was mostly jealous that another man got to see her there. Smh.

He warmed the lube between his hands and spread it on her lips.

I took a deep breath. _It's not sexual, it's not sexual, it's not sexual._

And then when I looked again his finger was insider her.

I moved my attention to her face. It was bright red and twisted, clearly in pain.

He pulled his finger out. "2 centimeters."

"That's all!?" Her loud voice stunned me.

Dr. Emmett smiled apologetically. "Hopefully those next eight will come by quickly. You can continue eating and drinking until you're at five centimeters. I'll come by and check you in fourth minutes. Anything you want, need?"

Her face fell. "Um no, thank you though."

I nodded as he left. "Dr."

"Sir."

Getting up from my seat and setting my coffee down on a table, I moved over closer to her and kissed her cold hand. "Hungry?"

She nodded. "What did you pack us?"

"All of your favorite junk food, of course."

Ana giggled. "Hmm... kisses?"

"Of course." I leaned down and planted about a dozen kisses all over her face, sending her into a fit of giggles.

She finally pushed me away. "Chocolate kisses." She laughed and shook her head playfully at me, her bangs bobbing side to side.

 _Adourbale and alllll mine._

"So in the mean time," I handed her a bag of kisses along with her favorite blanket "what would you like to do?"

And smiled. "Hmmmm a nap sounds very nice."

"Indeed it does."

I put my phone down next to my coffee and tucked her in.

 _My sweet sweet Anastasia._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Here's chapter three. Characters are E. L. James. Review, follow, and enjoy!_

 _Xoxo,_

 _-H_

Chapter three: 7:21 A.M.

"They could at least give me some pain killers." She rolled over on her side, gripping her enlarged belly. "Christian."

I frowned over at her. "I know baby. They might a little later. Should I have Taylor check?"

"No. It's fine I suppose."

Softly kissing her forehead, I ran my hands over her stomach, marveling at how _my_ child was in there. She smiled huge, her eyes some what teary. "We're about to be parents."

I smiled back. "That we are." And kissed her forehead again.

The thought of a small adourable Anastasia running around, playing, making messes, and talking back had my mind in awe.

Again I kissed her forehead and let it linger on her skin, trying my hardest to calm her down and to get her mind away from her hardly dialated cervix.

Her hand, tangled in cords, came over me as she cupped my cheek, staring deep into me.

But I didn't mind.

Instead I stared back, allowing her to see all of me, for I had nothing to hide. We mirrored eachothers smiles...and for a second I forgot we were at a hospital.

I moved closer to her and pressed my lips hard to hers. She moaned in appreciation and kissed me back just as hard, her tongue sliding over my bottom lip.

"Ehem."

Dr. Emmett came in slowly.

He looked at us apologetically. "Sorry about that. My husband called, one of my kids has the flu. Any ways back to you."

Ah yes. His husband.

 _Gay marriage; the only reason I let him deliver our baby._

I remember mine and Anastasia's conversation when trying to find a doctor.

" _He's gay, Christian."_

" _And? He could still get turned on by the sight of a pussy." I said it harsh, making her wince._

 _She laughed angrily. "Yes because a throbbing, wet with blood, and hairy... pussy... definitely is such a sexy sight."_

 _I sighed. "Well Dr. Andrews sounds nice. She went to one of the top leading medical schools."_

 _She shook her head. "Yeah and shes obviously in love with you. So no."_

 _Running a hand through my hair I added, "well that leaves us with Dr. Emmett and Dr. Zarr."_

 _Ana put a hand up to her lips, thinking hard. "Dr. Zarr kind of seems like a creep to me. I bet he would be the person who_ _ **would**_ _get turned on by the sight of birth."_

 _To this I chuckled. "Dr. Emmett it is then. Can I please just run a back ground check to make sure he is, indeed, gay?"_

 _She laughed. "I bet you already have, huh?"_

"Oh no, is your kid alright?"

He shook his head. "He will be eventually, though." He cleared his throat. "So lets take a look at you again."

 _Here we go..._

 _Again._

This time he took his procedure a whole step up and placed her legs higher. It reminded me of the red room.

 _Not sexual, not sexual, not sexual._

He warmed lube up between his hands and spread it over her.

 _Not sexual, not sexual, not sexual._

He got a spreader and placed it inside her, I heard her gasp as the cold metal touched and opened her.

 _Not sexual, not sexual, not sexual._

Her eyes met mine as he pulled it back out, frowning.

"Well, Mrs. Grey, you're at five centimeters. That means no more eating, drink only clear liquids, and your contractions will most likely become more painful. Questions?" He moved her legs back down, re-covered her cold legs, and disposed of his latex gloves.

"None at all. Thank you."

"Of course."

When the door closed Ana threw her head back against the pillows. "Ugh! In movies this takes like five seconds. It's been hours!"

I had to bite my lip to hold in my chuckle. "I'm sorry, baby."

She started pouting, her bottom lip out. "I wasn't done with my chocolate. Can I please just have a few moreeee...?"

 _Oh the joys of female hormones._

I shook my head and removed the bag of Hershey's from her table. "Nuh, uh, uh. You can have some apple juice or water."

She shot a glare at me, one that made me scared for my life... or at least my cock's life.

"Christian."

I had to stop myself from smiling. "You'll be fine."

Three knocks on the door startled us.

And then suddenly a hyper blonde-head ran into the room. "Ana! Oh Ana!"

 _Oh God, please no._

Ana's eyes popped out of her head. "Kate! I thought you were in Thailand!?"

She started jumping up and down. "We got back last night! Oh Ana!" She moved over and sat at the end of Anastasia's bed, placing a pink bag by her feet. "I just picked this up from the hospital gift shop, here."

"Oh, Kate, you really didn't have to- oh." Ana's breath was taken from her as another, sharper, newer contraction doubled her over. "Oh... ahhhh!" I ran over to her side as fast as possible, gripping onto her hand. She started squeezing so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Ana, baby, listen to me. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out."

Her breathing picked up, long grunts of pain in between. And then it stopped.

Kate shot us a wary glance. "Ummm, you alright?"

Just then I noticed Elliott, standing in the back with his mouth dropped wide.

"Well." He smacked his lips. "Yeah. We're never having a baby. Hell no. Sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello loves! Characters, most of them, are E. L. James! Please review and be prepared for chapter five!_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

 _Xoxo,_

 _-H_

Chapter four: 12 PM

Anastasia sipped quietly on her apple juice as I held her hand tightly. Her eyes were drowsy, her legs loose, and her heart racing. She was preparing for the epidural. Any second now the anesthesia doctor would be in.

It had been five hours since we arrived at the hospital and she was at nine centimeters.

The contractions still caused her pain, even through her pain medications dripping slowly into her arm.

She was nervous for the most part, but since she kept accidentally pushing during contractions they decided it was time.

We knew the process; for we spent the last few months preparing. Buying clothes, furniture, painting the nursery together, and reading up on parenthood. It helped me over come my fear of being a failure, and helped me notice that this baby couldn't take her away from me. The day everything change was when we painted the nursery room a soft baby pink.

" _Stop!" Anastasia squealed and tried pushing my hand back._

 _I grinned wide. "It's called pay back, baby. You can't just get away with painting up my arm."_

 _She laughed louder, using all her strength to push my hand back. "Yes I can!"_

" _Nope." And I pushed her back, running the paint brush, dipping pink, over her forehead, some into her hair._

 _She was laughing so hard she was gasping for air. "This isn't fair!"_

 _I raised my eyebrows and pointed at my pink arm. "And this is?"_

 _Her laugh filled the room as she nodded. "Yep."_

 _Shaking my head, I dropped the paint brush onto the plastic beneath us, and in a quick movement swung her over my shoulder. "Christian!" She kicked her legs and smacked my ass. So I smacked hers back. She laughed impossibly harder._

 _I closed the door behind us and walked down the hallway and into our bedroom, throwing her down onto the grey sheets. She was breathing hard from laughing, and god did she look adorable._

 _She had on her forest green chucks, some loose blue jean capris, and a white tee, her hair messy with pink paint. How could I resist her?_

 _I smiled and climbed over her, pinning her down with my weight. Almost immediately her body responded, her tone did too._

" _Oh?" She but her bottom lip._

 _I growled. "You know what that does to me."_

" _I do." She bit it harder and smirked up at me. "We are messy... I think we need a shower."_

 _Well damn._

 _My smile grew. "Oh, really?"_

 _She nodded slowly, never releasing her tempting bite._

 _Smirking, I got up and pulled her up with me, and while holding her hand led her to the bathroom._

 _Once inside she closed and locked the door, and turned the lights dim._

 _I started the hot mist and took off my black tee and un-did my belt before stalking back over to her._

 _Her lip was still in her mouth and she was sitting on the counter, kicking her legs to and fro._

 _When I got between her legs she looked up at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Hi."_

 _I leaned closer, smelling her autumn scent. "Hi."_

 _She released her lip and smiled before leaning up and pressing her lips to mine softly. Our kiss lingered, growing into more and more as she pressed up closer to me, almost falling off the counter._

 _When the kiss ended I pulled her shirt off and marveled at her milky skin before forcing her bra off. She smiled wide and pressed up to me again before I swiftly moved her off the counter ._

••••

 _We were sitting in bed, wrapped in a blanket, still naked and slightly wet. She was between my legs as I combed through her dripping hair, softly massaging the skin there. She looked up at me and frowned slightly. "Christian?"_

 _I stopped and circled my arms around her. "Yes?"_

 _She kept her eyes locked on mine, searching for something. "You do know that this baby won't separate us... right? It'll make us closer, if anything. And she will never take me away from you."_

 _I sighed and looked down._

 _I did know this, it was just hard to tell myself that I did. "I know."_

 _She smiled and perked up, her wet hair running along my chest. "Okay."_

 _I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "What do you wish to do with the rest of our day, love?"_

 _She took a second to think. "Wellll, I don't know about you, but I am ready for round two." And bit her lip._

 _I smiled wider._

 _Oh you little vixen._

"Mrs and Mr. Grey?"

Both of us looked over to the door. She stopped sipping on her apple juice and sat up a little, breathing hard and squeezing my hand a lot tighter than before. "Yes?" Her voice was tiny and scared. I rubbed her knuckles with my thumb.

The anesthesia doctor came inside, rolling a cart behind her covered with towels. "Hello. I'm Silvia, and I'll be putting the epidural in ya. How does that sound?" Ana swallowed. Silvia smiled apologetically. "I know, hon. I have had three of them. It doesn't sound fun, but trust me it helps more than you'd think."

Ana smiled and nodded. "Okay."

I moved out of Ana's bed and went to the other side of her, watching as Silvia, an older silver-haired lady, rolled the cart over to her and removed Ana's blankets before helping Ana stand up. "Okay hon. Can you slightly lean over on your bed and into the pillows? I'm going to clean the area, so you might feel something a little cold, and then numb it with a little prick, and I'll warn you when I'm getting the epidural ready."

Ana nodded and stared over at me in horror as her gown was un done in the back.

I looked into her eyes. God she looked frightened, it made _me_ feel frightened.

I mouthed "it's okay" to her. She closed her eyes slightly and swallowed hard as Silvia began cleaning her skin.

For a second I looked over onto her cart, curious.

There was many cotton pads, a small needle, and a huge needle that looked more like a torcher device than anything.

 _My poor Ana._

"Okay, hun. Just a little prick."

She put the numbing medicine into her, only a little bit. I wasn't sure what it would even help.

Ana's small hands gripped the bed and she swallowed again as the needle was removed.

Silvia waited, staring at her watch to time it. Ana kept her eyes locked with mine until mother contraction hit and she started grunting and breathing hard.

And when that passed it was time.

"Okay. Prepare for a super sharp pinch."

Her eyes closed and she scrunched her face, her hands gripping tighter and tighter to her bed. Silvia slowly inserted it, talking the whole time about how it was going in her and where. Ana nodded slightly, her teeth gritted together. And when the needle was pulled out I could see the blood dripping down her back. Silvia cleaned it up, placed a bandage over it, talked to her about after helping her into bed, and left the room with her cart.

I sat next to her, holding her hand, and let her lean into my chest through the next few contractions which had her in tears, until slowly, she informed me she was numb down there.

 _Good._

Ana talked little, mostly just leaned into my kisses until Dr. Emmett, Amber her nurse, and two other nurses came in.

"Let's get this baby out of ya." He smiled and walked over, now from head to toe in uniform while the nurses ran around and prepared his cart. Ana's breathing picked up pace. "Is there anyone besides your husband you'd like in here to watch the birth?"

She shook her head. "Only Christian."

He nodded at a nurse who shut the door and pulled the curtains over the door.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, and mine was mirroring hers.

 _Any second now, any second now, any second..._

My breathing began picking up.

They turned on a different light before turning the other lights down and closing the blinds in the window. The nurses placed a tarp under her bed.

Ana gave me one last glance before a contraction ripped through her body.

"Okay," Dr. Emmett's voice was soft. "This time push with the contractions. Ready?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello loves! Sorry for the delay, crazy weekend. This chapter is meant to be rushed, because everything in real life seems sooo so so slow up until the baby comes out, then it's all rushed and crazy. Anyways, most characters are E. L. James. Please enjoy!_

 _Xoxo,_

 _-H_

Chapter five: 12:37 PM

"Hold it... hold it... eight... nine... ten... release."

"Aaahhhh!" Her face tightened and hand gripped tighter to mine.

"I see some hair!" My eyes darted down and I could see Charlotte's hair.

My breathing picked up pace.

The doctor sat in a swivel chair, his hands ready.

Anastasia was sweating, sweat beads falling over her forehead. It had been around seven minutes since this started, and she was close.

"UGH!" She squeezed tighter as another started.

I watched in both awe, but mostly straight up horror, as she began pushing again. Pushing for ten seconds and then releasing.

"One... two..." I looked down and saw the hair re-appear. "Three... four" Dr. Emmett used one of his hands, covered in lube and pinched the baby's head with four fingers

 _My baby's head_

"Nine... ten... release. You're so close Ana! One more!"

The nurses looked around at each other and got prepared.

I had no thoughts. Everything was moving too quickly, all I could focus on was her breathing, her squeeze, and the sight of something coming out of her.

Her hand squeezed again. "OH.. ahhhhh!"

He reached back and pinched the head lightly and then before I could even comprehend it, the baby slid out with ease. Ana's soft moan was all I could hear. No longer could I hear the nurses talking, no longer could I hear the beeping of her monator, no longer could I feel the sweat beginning to build in my hair.

My whole world shifted as I saw this human. This tiny, small, covered in blood, crying human.

 _That's mine._

My eyes started tearing up as I looked back over to my exhausted wife. She never released her squeeze as they opened her gown and placed the cleaned child between her breasts; skin to skin like we wanted it.

Ana started crying, and for the second time that I could remeber, so did I.

She was beautiful. So small, so delicate. Soft brown hair, snow skin, and pink lips. When Ana and I locked eyes again I stopped breathing for a second.

 _What's happening to me?_

 _Of course, Ana's happening to me._

It all seemed so fast, and before I knew it my child was being moved back down.

Just then I saw what had collected in the bag they placed under her. She had urinated, which was normal, and there was blood.

"Okay, Dad, do you want to cut the cord?"

I blinked the few tears away and nodded, shakily taking the siccors.

 _I've never been this way before._

 _I've never been called Dad before._

He had a clamp on the cord and showed me where and how to cut. I did so and was shocked at how harder it was than it looked. When I did they re-clamped the baby's cord and placed her back on Ana's chest and then pulled the sack out completely.

But my eyes were on my girls.

 _My girls._

That moment was so right, so complete, looking at Anastasia's wedding ring shining as her hand cradled the baby's back. I held her free hand and kissed her sweaty forehead before they took little Charlotte and placed her in the Panda Warmer.

The whole thing must've been twenty minutes or so, but it felt like a second.

Our eyes never lost eachothers as they ran around taking the baby's vitals. Her eyes were drowsy and her breathing had slowed down. Dr. Emmett prepared some stitches and went back in, looking around.

"Well, wow, Anastasia, you didn't tear hardly at all. You just need a few stitches. Good job."

She said 'thank you' quietly and kept looking at me and then over to our child.

 _Our child._

I looked over to, and couldn't wrap my Brian around it.

When she told me she was pregnant I thought my whole world ended.

But now as I stared over at _my_ small human being I realized how stupid I was. Scared still? Yes. But not even as close to as much as I used to be.

Anastasia moved some cords attached to her over and winced at the tape on her arm. "That's going to hurt."

I frowned. "Probably. I'll take it off quickly if you'd like." She smiled and nodded. "Should I get the family?"

Her face lit up in joy. "Let's show them how good we are at baby-makin'."

I laughed and realised her hand before stepping out into the hallway, where everyone was anxiously waiting.

My eyes were still teary. "She's so beautiful. Come look." They we're all shocked at my broken self. None of them had seen me this way, only hard and business like. Not red eyes, a huge smile, and glistening eyelashes.

They smiled back, some squealed and turned to follow me into the room.

All of them first went to Aua, asking her questions over and over again. Kate held her hand, Grace kissed her forehead, Taylor stood in the corner with two TacoBell bags, and then everyone else ran to the baby.

Mia was taking pictures of her hat, my idiot brother was all but freaking out about the size of Charlotte's feet, and the nurses were playing with her too.

I went over to Taylor and took the bags and noticed the drinks he had set down. "Thank you." He nodded a hard nod. "Would you like to see her?" This time a smile was behind the nod.

"May I take pictures to show my daughter? She loves babies."

I smiled more. "Of course. You can have the next month off, you deserve it, payed. And she can come over tomorrow to see and hold Charlotte if you'd like."

Taylor smiled bigger and laughed. "You truly are amazing, Grey. But I think I'll stay here and make sure everyone gets home safe before you two want to be alone."

We awkwardly hugged, we only had less than about ten times before.

I was then greeted by Grace's arms, who was bawling. Then by Mia, Kate, and Elliott.

Everyone stayed in the room for about ten minutes. I held Charlotte first and smiled wide for the cameras pointed at me. Everyone else took turns, the snapping never stopping.

Taylor came up to me. "Um, sir, news is here."

 _Shit._

I cleared my throat and followed him out of the room and down the pink and blue hallway that lead to te waiting rooms where two camera men were waiting and one journalist who looked like some long, skinny, dweeby high school drop out kid.

"Mr. Grey? We'd like to take a picture if you, Ana, and the baby. Is that alright?"

I shook my head. "Taylor, make sure they exit the perimeter."

I walked back to the room angrily but put on a smile as I saw Ana, now completely alone with one nurse.

"Where'd everyone go?"

"I asked them if you and I could be alone. Just us three." Her eyes glanced to the Panda Warmer as the nurse swaddled her. "They're going to pump my breasts and show me how to breast feed now."

 _Oh great, I get to be jealous over a baby._

Amber speaker over with my child safely secured in her arms. "Okay breast feeding first. I have to make sure she latches on right. Might hurt, don't be alarmed."

"I know." Ana's arms reached out as she grabbed Charlotte and smiled. "Hey babygirl." She kisses her forehead and smelt her hat.

I couldn't help but to stare in obvious love at my new little family.


	6. I DON

This is the third time I am trying this.

Fanfiction has glitched on me. I posted chapter 7, but then when you would click on the chapter nothing but 637298&*&^%#$ Kind of stuff would show up. I then had to delete it and retry it. It failed again.

So this is my apology, I am trying to upload it I promise.

And to people spell checking me, please understand I am a mother, half time student, and work two jobs. This is my HOBBY. I spell check but some slip lol, I'm not perfect nor am I trying to be.


	7. Chapter 7

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Hey loves! Welcome back! Well... welcome back to me. This year has been a whirlwind. Moving across the states, having a baby, it all has been crazy. But I found time to write. I was reminded of fanfic when I had over 100 followers of this story! Wow! So, thanks to you followers, here is the next chapter! Please review and enjoy. And again, disclaimer that I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey or any character, that all belongs to E. L. James. Also a reminder that this is based off my IMAGINATION. Not off the book, not the movies, nothing except what I have decided as content. 3/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;"**It took three weeks to upload! Sorry!**/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""Please." My voice was small, pleading, and completely different from the strong 'I'm-The-Boss' voice I had used all day while dealing with interviews./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Christian's smirk widened. "Please what, Anastasia?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""Ugh! You know what!" My body writheded beneath him, arching up to get him to touch to me...which he did not./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"It had been a long day. Interviews were pointless, emno one knew the new software we acquired, /emthanks to Grey Enterprises. The ones who emdid/em know it weren't fit for the position. It has also been long for Christin who had spent the day in Portland firing some blonde haired secretary who hadn't showed up for a week. Which was fine with me, the less women to ogle my man the better. The stress from both our days caused sexual tension, per usual. But the fact that he wasn't touching me was driving me wild./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""I swear to god Christian if you don't touch me right now-" and to my suprise his lips cut mine off. emI guess he didn't want to play any more eithe/emr. My inner goddess stepped off her podium and stripped down to her matching black underwear. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"His lips moved haistly and messy on mine, tongue tapping mine, arms capturing mine and pinning them above my head, breathing heavy- we were in our slice of paradise. "Oh, Ana." He murmured into my lips, vibrating them in wonderful, merciful ways. "What do you want?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"I was about to argue with him until I realized he was serious, his eyes blazing into mine waiting for an answer. emWhat do I want?/em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"My inner goddess pursed her lips and crossed her arms, the word "red" playing at her smile. The sudden burn between my legs agreed. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""Take me to the red room."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"His eyebrows shot up. "We haven't done that since before Charlotte, are you sure?" His eyes were dark and smoking, I knew he wasn't opposed to the idea. I simply nodded, bitting my lip with caution./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"And with that, emand a low sexy growl from my man/em, I was in his arms and we were at full speed to the red room. I couldn't help the happy giggle that escaped my lips. As he turned the key to unlock the red room, his lips found my forehead. The door cracked open for the first time in months./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"The smell was exactly what I remembered and calmed down my pounding chest. The lights flickered on as he sat me down on my feet and closed the door. My inner goddess was pleased with herself, now wearing red lipstick and strutting around in her red bottomed high heels./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Christian leaned against the door and crossed his arms, smiling wide. "Now what?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"My eyes flew around the room. Everything looked good, emG/ememod I didn't care what you do as long as you touch me!/em I shrugged. "Up to you, sir." I smirked as I said emsir,/em hopefully showing him my devious intentions./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"His eyebrow cocked up. "Well since you called me sir, you better start behaving. When I get back you will be stripped down to panties and heels only." I raised my eyebrows. emThe heels are new./em Reading my confusion he added, "those are very sexy and I'm not done seeing them. Braid your hair, and kneel for me. I'll be back soon."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"And with that he disappeared to the closet. emYes! Christian in his ripped jeans!/em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"I stripped from my red camisole, bra, and black pencil skirt within seconds, leaving me in only my black lace panties and heels. I felt incredibly sexy, but I couldn't find a hair tie. emHe wont punish you, for crying out you're the mother of his daughter. /emSo instead I just tasseled my curled hair up and gave myself the 'freshly-fucked' look which I knew drove him crazy./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"And with that I gracefully slumped down to my knees, palms flat on my thighs, head down, and waited for the man I loved, craved, and desired./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"I could here his foot steps approaching until he halted behind me. "The hair?" His voice was a loving tone, emsee I told you, /emand I knew I was to speak./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""No hair tie." I shrugged and turned to face him, giving him a small smile. "But I thought this could do."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"His lips pressed in a hard line./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""Stand up. And hold out your wrists." I did as I was told as gracefully as I could while wearing 5 inch heels. His eyes weren't dark, but his lips still pressed. emOh, what are you thinking?/emem /em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;""That hair of yours," he reached out and combed his fingers though a small section, "is incredibly sexy. I might just have to fuck you harder for that." I couldn't help but let my mouth drop. He smirked and looked at my wrists. "Opposed to handcuffs tonight, Mrs. Grey?" I shook my head and resisted the urge to bite my lip. "Good." /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"em**I am still so sorry this took THREE WEEKS to upload! Chapter Two soon! Leave a review!**/em/p 


End file.
